


Tink's Jealous Side

by Hungergamesgirl



Series: Dancing Forever [2]
Category: Dance Academy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hate, Jealousy, Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kat goes over the words that Christian said about Wendy and Peter she relates it to her life and friendships... And realizes that she's sick of being second best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tink's Jealous Side

‘Maybe being type cast isn’t so good,’ Kat thought to herself smoothing down her dress. She hated dresses, they were so girly and pretty and cute, so Natasha and Tara. So not her. When Philip to her to tap into Tink’s jealous at first she thought it would be hard. She’d never been a jealous person and to be overly angry at someone for no real reason, to her was stupid, at first. But now, she knew what it felt like, she’d been jealous all along and hadn’t known it. Not jealous of a person, per say but of attention. Natasha always was the most important person, it would seem when she was growing up, and she remembered trying so hard to live up to her mother’s standards and expectations until one day she decided she was done. Done with not being quite good enough, done with not being the center of attention she was just done. Now as she recollected her thoughts she’d been jealous of the attention that her mother got. She’d never felt quite good enough, no matter how hard she’d tried it just wasn’t quite as good as it should have been. ‘Now Tara too,’ she thought with something near to bitterness towards her friend. Tara was a prima dancer; Kat didn’t mind she loved to see people with raw talent. But that talent soon grew into something like a boy magnet, no problem until it took away her brother, the only one who ever paid any attention to her fully, the only one who ever thought that she completely perfect in all of her odd imperfections. Then Tara fell for Christian or visa versa and they broke up and then Kat liked him, but he still loved Tara or as he put it perfectly. “Peter deep down loves Wendy, but let’s her go because Wendy pushes him to be better… and that intimates him,”   
Kat started to cry as she thought about that, right in her dressing room before her performance tears were streaming down her face. Kat stared at her reflection and quickly cleaned herself up, hiding another perfect imperfection.


End file.
